


Not so Innocent

by anna_sun



Category: The Imitation Game (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, I mean there is some kind of smut but its not really smut, Kissing, Like, M/M, if this makes sense, its more of a mention of an erection lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_sun/pseuds/anna_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh asks Alan why he named his machine Christopher, the conversation goes somewhere else and they end up making out. Am I telling too much of the story? Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> So. I feel like I need to say this.  
> I really liked the Alan/Hugh ‘relationship’ in the movie, but I hesitated to write and post that fic a lot. It feels weird, because they both really existed and I’m pretty sure they never got together and like, usually that doesn’t stop anyone, but Alan’s story is soooo sad. How he died and the ‘treatment’ he had to follow and God, it kind of feels like wronging him somehow?? They’re not only fictional characters with tragic stories, that stuff really happened and so… I don't know. Made me feel like it would be wrong to turn it all into a gay fanfic (no matter how ‘good’ I write it). 
> 
> I did it anyways, as you can see. If you think the whole thing doesn't respect Alan and his story and it offends you in any way, feel free to tell me. I'll delete it all.

''Why Christopher?'' Hugh asks one day, sipping a cup of tea or coffee or whatever it is Alan hasn't bothered asking about when he entered the room. 

''What?'' Is his answer, which in retrospective isn't an answer, really. Maybe it was because the question seemed so out of the blue, out of context, that Alan didn't take much time trying to understand it before speaking up. 

''Why did you name the machine Christopher?'' Hugh repeats. ''Why a human name, out of all things? To go with that 'Machines can think' paper of yours?'' 

Alan takes a moment of silence to think about what he'll say this time, and leaves the papers he's been fondling with still on the table. He usually likes having something to do with his hands, but right now he settles with passing one in his hair. 

He could just say ''Why not?'', or a plain lie formed by ''I don't know why''. Say that it doesn't matter, that the machine could have been named nothing as long as it won them the war. 

Strangely, Hugh was special. It was stupid to think and even more stupid to say out loud, but true nonetheless. Since he'd met him, the chess player who said the number '159' after doing an enormous calculus all in his head, Alan was impressed. How could he not be? It didn't matter how much his pride hated him for it.

So, Hugh was special. Lying to him would feel wrong.

''Does it matter why?'' He was stalling for time, he knew he was, and so Hugh knew too. It picked his curiosity, and Hugh was spoken of as a very determined man. In that moment, Alan had been doomed to tell the truth, the other man wouldn't let him lie.

''It does, yes. Or at least it obviously does to you.''  

Alan sighed, which he did often these days. 

''Christopher was my friend in high school.'' He shouldn't need to say more. 

Hugh nodded,

''He meant a lot to you?''

Alan couldn't help himself and smiled a bit, looked at Hugh's perfect face and said, 

''Do you really need to ask that? I thought you were smart.'' 

Hugh laughed, finished his cup in one gulp and posed it on the table. 

''No, I don't need to. It's just quite... interesting, to see what you answer when you're caught off guard.'' 

Alan threw the first thing he got his hand on at Hugh's face, which was a balled up paper that had become useless by midnight. Sadly, he missed his target, and the paper ended up halfway across the room. 

Hugh busted out laughing, 

''See, the things you can do, no one would believe!'' He said in between catching a breath. ''I have cracked another code! Alan Turing is a bloody child!''

Alan laughed hard at that, how could he not? The whole conversation was refreshing. Laughing was refreshing. Hugh, right now, felt like drinking cold water after you've spent the day screaming at the top of your lungs. 

They were both still laughing when he attacked back, throwing something else that had been on the desk, missing Alan completely. Maybe on purpose, but that no one would ever know. 

Suddenly, they were both standing up, and it was like the only war happening was in this room. And it was a war filled with laughter and happy tears, a war no one would ever feel the need to stop.

Hugh got Alan pressed against the wall in one swift motion, one step forward, before he could throw a notebook at him.

''This is stupid,'' He said smiling, face so close to Alan's he could see the exact shade of his teeth.

''Still think I'm interesting?'' Alan asked, breath heavy on his lips. It had been a while since he'd had the luxury of laughing that hard, courtesy of the dramatic times.

''I think your _words_ are interesting.'' The other man clarified.

Alan couldn't give an answer to that, he would only have stuttered, with the way their bodies were almost touching everywhere. His brain had lost most of its blood in under a second, and he couldn't control his body very well anymore.

''I also think everyone constantly underestimates you, Turing. See, they all think you're this innocent mathematician that could never get his hands dirty on a woman.''

Their breaths were almost one. Alan wanted to look away from him, he really did, but something in him just couldn't. Like looking away meant breaking the link between them, and he couldn't allow that to happen.

''Well,'' Hugh continued, hands moving on Alan's chest. ''I believe you could never, simply because you don't want to. Yet, that's not because you're innocent, is it?''

Alan gasped at the words, one sharp inhale that changed his entire being, his head nodding from side to side slightly. He didn't have the strength to give a real answer, but Hugh understood him anyways. 

He grinned, even. Happy with how Alan had become, this mess of a person pressed against his body, simply because of his words. Happy with how _he_ had got to him. 

''No, it's not.'' He answered his own question. ''Because here we are, and I can feel your interest poking me on the hip, and it's definitely far from innocent.'' 

Before Alan could do anything, their lips were touching and their tongues were meeting. They both let go of all restrictions from one another, pressing and closing in and trying to find friction wherever they could. It was messy and unexpected but it simply was what they both needed.

It lasted for a while, control going back and forth between one another, Hugh quite impressed with how Alan could use his lips so good at something other than speaking mathematics. He rested his hands firmly on Alan's hips, but Alan stopped the kiss before they could go any further down. 

''Aw, c'mon now.'' Hugh breathed before resting his face in the crook between Alan's neck and his left shoulder. He let his lips rest on the skin there, hint of a kiss that could happen. 

''I'm sorry,'' Alan said like he owed it to Hugh. ''It's just-''

''It's fine,'' He interrupted, giving the other man some air by taking a step back. Then, he pecked him on the lips. 

Alan reciprocated the kiss a bit, and this time it was Hugh who ended it, respecting Alan's boundaries. He clearly didn't want to go further than that, and making out with him some more would only bring this to misunderstandings. 

''Is it because of Joan?'' Hugh asked while picking up the notebook that had fallen to the floor mid-kiss. 

Alan laughed at that, once again passing a hand in his hair but for completely different reasons. His reaction, laughter, brought a confused look on Hugh's face. 

''It's not because of Joan.'' Alan hurried to explain himself. ''I obviously don't feel that way about her.'' He added while looking down at himself and arranging his clothes. 

''You could have. I feel for women at times.'' Hugh smiled, a truth he doesn't say often fallen from his lips. 

''That owes to make it easier to... get by.'' 

He shrugged, 

''It does, I guess. But it is confusing, though.'' The words were real and personal but the way Hugh said them felt light. 

''Mhm,'' was Alan's answer this time, looking at Hugh like he was just now seeing him in a new light. 

''Well, it's late. I should go. Unless you want to come with me to my hut, this is goodbye.'' 

They both knew there was no way they could spend the night together without anybody noticing, but the joke was fun enough that they both smiled. 

''Good night, Turing.'' Hugh said as he walked towards the door. 

''Good night, Alexander.'' 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone cares to know, I got this idea when we learned Alan was arrested because he paid a man to 'touch his penis'. To be honest, my mind had a hard time wrapping itself around the idea of Alan paying a prostitute to have sex. I was pretty much like ''What?! Are they talking about the same Alan?? The lonely cute nerd? That Alan?'' And so yeah, from there comes the 'Everybody thinks you're innocent but really you're not' speech Hugh gave.
> 
> P.S. I also can't write smut to save my life, so that's why the making out session was cut short, oops. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr to chit chat or whatever, URL is featdean :)


End file.
